


Kings of the Street

by dracoqueen22



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Companionable Snark, M/M, Pre-War, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Street Racing, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number one racer Blurr remembers when he used to run for the joy of it. Sneaking down to the illegal races in the underlevels is bringing him back that excitement. Until a new challenge arrives in the form of twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who have no interest in being tamed, but plenty of interest in making a claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/gifts).



“Your name’s not Zippy,” was the last thing Blurr heard before the siren sounded and the race was on.

After that, he didn’t think about anything but the track and the finish line ahead of him. He blocked out the crowds, the lights, the other racers, and focused only on sensation.

Primus but he missed his. Cutting through the air like a missile. The track shuddering from so many powerful engines. The smell of hot tar and blazing metal and spent coolant.

This was the only race for him where winning didn’t matter. Where he ran for the sake of it, competed because he could, but didn’t care when he crossed the finish line. Right now, he was Zippy, racing was a past-time, and the goal was to finish.

He skidded across the yellow-painted line in second place, vents heaving, plating slick with condensation. The crowd roared, not for him, but for the racers themselves. Here, the viewers cared not for those who raced, but watched for the joy of the game.

“You won!”

Blurr stared as a red frame came pelting out of the nearby stand and all but tackled the gold racer who had spoken to Blurr earlier. The red mech wrapped arms and legs around the gold one and planted a series of messy, wet kisses all over his face.

“Sideswipe, get off!” the gold mech growled, but one hand lifted to support the red one’s weight anyway, the other hand trying to shove away the red mech’s face. “And watch the paint, moron!”

The red mech – Sideswipe – rolled his optics and his hips, metal scraping against metal. “Shut the frag up, you’re gorgeous,” he said, before kissing the gold mech again.

Blurr stared. He couldn’t help himself. Both mechs were appealing to the optics, and if they were going to put on such a display in public, they deserved to be watched. Besides, who the frag did that?

More mechs and a few femmes poured onto the tracks, shifting from a race to a party, as Blurr knew it would. This was his second favorite part of the competition. When music and dancing and barely refined high grade followed and the winners were treated to acclaim, but no more special than anyone else.

Blurr never went home without a berth partner. He suspected this time wouldn’t be any different.

“Hey, who’s the rookie?”

Blurr’s attention returned to Sideswipe and his gold partner as both of them were now giving him scrutinizing looks. At least Sideswipe was standing on his own two pedes now. Sideswipe’s helm tilted with interest while the gold mech’s optics narrowed with suspicion.

He stomped closer, frown etched into otherwise attractive features. “Not Zippy, that’s for fragging sure.”

Blurr planted his hands on his hips. “What’s it to you?” he demanded. “No one said I had to use my real name.”

The gold mech looked him up and down. “What’s the matter? Get bored of the limelight and have to come slumming it down here?”

“Uh, Sunny? Any reason why you suddenly want to pound old Zippy here into scrap?” Sideswipe asked, stepping up to the gold mech’s side.

“Don’t call me that,” he growled, an aside, before directing his attention back to Blurr. “And you need to pay more attention to what’s going on out there. That’s fragging Blurr!”

Oh, well, apparently his disguise hadn’t been as good as he thought it was. A change of a paint and a swap of some kibble should have worked.

Sideswipe’s optics cycled wide. “Whoa. Really?”

Blurr folded his arms and vented a blast of heat. “I fail to see where any of that’s your business.”

“You’re right. It’s not.” ‘Sunny’ half-turned away from him, an act of dismissal. “After all, why should I care that you’re only second best?” He flicked a hand at Blurr, only to growl as Sideswipe nudged him with an elbow.

“Oh, come on, Sunny,” Sideswipe said with a winked optic back at Blurr. “He looks like he could be up for a good time.”

“I don’t waste my time with mechs like him. Second place is the first loser.” Sunny’s haughty tone carried easily to Blurr’s audials.

His optics narrowed. His engine revved with outrage. But any retort died on his glossa as Sunny and Sideswipe vanished into the crowd of happily chattering mechs and their overflowing cubes of high grade. Someone had brought in a sound system, or altmoded into one, and the heavy beat filled the air and throbbed through the track.

Next time, Blurr vowed. Next time he would see that gold mech ground into dust.


	2. Overdrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurr meets the Twins again and Sideswipe issues a challenge that has nothing to do with a racetrack.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were here again.   
  
The Twins everyone called them, though only one ever raced at a time. They consistently took the top three spots. They were a crowd favorite.   
  
Blurr, who rarely raced to win, was seriously rethinking that decision. Especially the last two times Sunstreaker had smirked at him from across the finish line.   
  
And now this, Sideswipe lining up at the start two slots down. He grinned and gave Blurr two thumbs up. This would be the first time Blurr faced him in particular because usually, Sunstreaker raced.   
  
Sideswipe winked.   
  
Blurr glared.   
  
That was it. No more holding back.   
  
Game face on.   
  
The bell rang and Blurr shot down the track. He gave it his all. He raced to win. He ignored the contestants to either side of him. He focused on the finish line and screeched across it.   
  
It wasn't until he looked at the scoreboard that he realized he'd won, outpacing Sideswipe by several inches.   
  
Yes!  
  
Blurr threw a triumphant grin Sunstreaker's direction just before the excited crowd swept him up. They chanted his name and rushed him to the party where he was plied with candies and engex and surrounded by shiny lovelies.   
  
He gave no more thought to the irritating Twins.   
  
Until Blurr broke away from the crowd for a moment of peace and Sideswipe intercepted him with a lazy smile and a cube of engex in each hand. He thrust one toward Blurr as he sidled closer.   
  
“Zippy,” he said with a waggle of his eyebrows. “How about a rematch?”   
  
“There's another race next week, Sideswipe,” Blurr said, attempting to step around him. “Save it for then.”   
  
Sideswipe laughed and smoothly stepped back in his way, urging the engex closer. “Yeah, see, here's the thing. I wasn't talking about the kind of race you do on the tracks.”   
  
“Either way, I'm not interested.” Blurr folded his arms over his chestplate and fixed Sideswipe with a glare. “Besides, I think your brother would object.”   
  
Sideswipe wiggled the engex. “He's not the boss of me.”   
  
Blurr felt a tingle along his backstrut and glanced over his shoulder, tracing the origin back to the heated glare Sunstreaker was sending his direction from the other side of the room. “Yeah. I think he'd beg to differ.”   
  
“So what?” Sideswipe purred and when Blurr turned around, he was suddenly a lot closer. “You gonna let my brother intimidate you like that?”   
  
Sideswipe was close enough that Blurr could feel his ex-vents. He was suddenly aware of how close they were in size, Sideswipe just a tad bit larger. But there was something more aggressive in his field. Something that felt like a challenge.   
  
It rankled.   
  
“Or maybe you just think you're going to lose the rematch,” Sideswipe said with a salacious wink. “I don't blame you. Better hold on to that victory as long as you can since Sunny is going to slag your aft in the next race.”  
  
Blurr's optics narrowed. “Are you trying to manipulate me?”   
  
“Why? Is it working?” Sideswipe asked and stepped closer, right into Blurr's personal space and half into his energy field. “Do you want to take me in the back and teach me a lesson?”   
  
It was so ridiculous as to be absurd and yet, Blurr could picture doing that very thing. Bending Sideswipe over the nearest piece of furniture if only to make him shut up. He was easy on the optics. Maybe he'd be a lot more appealing with a spike in his mouth.   
  
  
Blurr inclined his helm and smirked. “That depends,” he purred. “Does that mean I'm going to get you on your knees?”   
  
Sideswipe blinked before his grin widened to the point of predatory. His field spiked, swamping Blurr with a heat that slammed into his plating and tingled at his substructure. The engex vanished in a blink, perhaps to subspace.   
  
“If that's where you want me, Zippy.” He winked and grabbed for Blurr's hand. “Come on. Let's go.”   
  
Blurr resisted for the space of an astrosecond. His spike throbbed in its housing, giving him all the answer he needed. He let Sideswipe pull him out and away from the crowd, to an area in the back that was curtained off. A semblance of privacy as there were no locks and no ceiling, but it kept them out of immediate view.   
  
Ha. As if Blurr didn't like to be watched.   
  
Sideswipe pushed through the curtain, revealing a small room with a couch, a low table, and a small box, probably stocked with all kinds of accouterments. Perfect. The underground sponsors sure did know how to throw a party.   
  
Blurr tightened his grip on Sideswipe's hand and gave it a yank, pulling Sideswipe toward him. The red mech let loose a startled yelp and stumbled toward Blurr, giving him enough time to grab Sideswipe's jaw with his free hand and slant their mouths together.   
  
You learned a lot about a mech by the way they kissed, and Blurr moaned against Sideswipe's lips as their mouths collided, and Sideswipe's glossa instantly joined the party.   
  
All right. Now they were working with something.   
  
Blurr nipped at Sideswipe's bottom lip and then broke off the kiss, briefly squeezing Sideswipe's jaw. “Hmm,” he said. “Adequate.”   
  
Sideswipe rolled his optics and tilted his helm away from Blurr's grip. “Are you always this arrogant?”   
  
“Are you always this persistent?”   
  
Sideswipe laughed and let go of Blurr's hand, prompting Blurr to do the same. “Only when it's something I want.” He set his hands on Blurr's hips and then sank to his knees, pressing his cheek to Blurr's heated, but still closed, panel. “Gonna open for me or make me work for it?”   
  
Blurr set his pedes and crossed his arms. “Impress me,” he challenged, and sent his panel to iris open. His spike pressurized, his valve pulsed behind his cover.   
  
The charge he got from racing was still running rampant through his frame. He'd figured he'd gradually burn it off over the course of the party, but this? Was a better idea.   
  
Sideswipe chuckled and flicked his glossa over the tip of Blurr's spike, causing Blurr's hips to jerk.   
  
“I'm going to leave if you're just going to be a tease,” Blurr said.   
  
“I only wanted a taste,” Sideswipe said and winked again before he proceeded to take Blurr into his mouth and swallow him to the hilt.   
  
Pleasure shot straight to Blurr's cortex. His vents wheezed as moist heat wrapped around his spike and pulled. He curled forward, hands unfolding, one going to Sideswipe's helm and wrapping around his sensory horn. His engine purred, optics flickering.   
  
Sideswipe laughed around the spike in his mouth and lashed his glossa across it, his lips forming a tight ring as they dragged from the base of Blurr's spike to the tip and back again. The head bumped against Sideswipe's intake, rubbed against the delicate lining, and then retreated again.   
  
Holy…!  
  
Blurr moaned and clutched at Sideswipe's shoulder with his free hand. “You're… you're pretty good at that,” he admitted, his face flushing with heat as charge flared through his frame.   
  
Sideswipe flexed his hands on Blurr's hips, and took Blurr all the way into his intake, proceeding to squeeze his tubing. He pulled another sharp gasp out of Blurr, his spike throbbing with need. He squeezed Sideswipe's sensory horn, hips rocking toward the tight heat of Sideswipe's mouth.   
  
Denta scraped at his spike, near the base. A glossa lashed at the sensitive length, bouncing from node to node. It prodded at the transfluid slit, and Sideswipe sucked at him, again and again, until Blurr's knees wobbled and charge crackled out from beneath his armor.   
  
He didn't last long. It was almost embarrassing how quick he overloaded into Sideswipe's mouth, and his internals gave another lurch of need as Sideswipe swallowed down every last spurt of transfluid as though it was sweet high grade. He slurped it from Blurr's spike and then leaned back, licking his lips as though eager for more.   
  
Blurr hauled him up and kissed him, pressing their frames together eagerly. His spike bumped against Sideswipe's hip, still pressurized. It would take a lot more than one overload to clear the charge from his system, and judging by the way Sideswipe shook against him, Sideswipe was just as desperate for it, too.   
  
Sideswipe's engine revved. His hands gripped at Blurr's frame, keeping them pinned together. He broke off the kiss to nibble along Blurr's intake.   
  
“I guess I win the rematch, huh?” he said with teasing nip to Blurr's cables.   
  
“Hardly.” Blurr snorted. “One overload does not count as sufficient measure.”   
  
Sideswipe chuckled and took a step backward, dragging Blurr with him. “Then I guess we'll have to try for several more.”   
  
“You have no shame, do you?” Blurr asked as he stumbled along with Sideswipe, feeling although he'd been swept up into the red twin's tide.   
  
“None!” Sideswipe chirped cheerfully and toppled backward onto the couch, pulling Blurr with him.   
  
A startled yelp escaped his lips as he crashed down on Sideswipe in a tangle of limbs. Metal clanged on metal and there was an awkward moment to disentangle before Blurr found himself on top, Sideswipe's legs wrapped around his waist and the red menace arching seductively beneath him. Sideswipe reached above his helm, hooking his hands on the arm of the couch.   
  
“Come on,” Sideswipe said with a smirk and a flick of his glossa over his lips. “Show me what ya got, Zippy.”   
  
Blurr dragged his hands up Sideswipe's sides, fingers flicking into the seams and dancing over the cables beneath. “You know that's not my name.”   
  
Sideswipe tilted his helm back, baring the shiny cables of his intake. Blurr couldn't help but lean over and take a nibble.   
  
“I know,” he purred, and his thighs tightened against Blurr's hips. He rolled his frame, his open panel rubbing against Blurr's rigid spike. Lubricant already ran freely. “So ya gonna frag me or not, Zippy?”   
  
“I really need to find you a gag,” Blurr muttered as he gripped Sideswipe's hip with one hand, braced himself with the other, and pushed into Sideswipe's valve in one fell swoop.   
  
He groaned, forehelm dipping to Sideswipe's shoulder as his spike was eclipsed in rippling heat. He bottomed out instantly, his nodes sparking with Sideswipe's valve sensors. He felt them clutching at his spike rhythmically.   
  
Sideswipe purred and arched his backstrut. “Good start,” he moaned and spurred Blurr on with a tap of his pedes to the back of Blurr's thighs. “But it's gonna take more than that to shut me up.”   
  
Blurr growled and lifted his helm, slamming his mouth over Sideswipe's. Their glossae tangled as he started to roll his lips, sliding in and out of Sideswipe's clenching heat in a steady rhythm.   
  
Sideswipe moaned and the couch creaked. Beyond their little alcove, the music increased in volume and intensity. Blurr could feel it pulsing around them, even up through the floor, until his spark throbbed along with it.   
  
And then the curtain swished.   
  
He broke away from Sideswipe's mouth out of surprise, gaze whipping toward the curtained doorway.   
  
Sunstreaker was striding inside as though he'd been invited, plating agleam in the cheap, multi-colored lights and a smirk on his lips. “Is this a private party?” he asked with a swagger as he planted his hands on his hips. “Or can anyone join?”   
  
Sideswipe snorted. “Took you long enough, slagger. Get over here.”   
  
“Hey!” Blurr said, trying to lean back but Sideswipe's legs keeping him firmly trapped, his spike throbbing within the red mech's valve. “This is a private party.”   
  
Sunstreaker arched an orbital ridge. “You do realize that even if I'm not in the room, I'm going to be a part of this, right?”   
  
Blurr stared.   
  
Sideswipe laughed. “Twins, remember?” He rolled the calipers in his valve, just then, dragging a gasp from Blurr's vents.   
  
The charge in his lines doubled.   
  
Blurr shivered.   
  
“I promise to respect you in the morning,” Sunstreaker added with a twitch of his lips, as though he were holding back a smirk. “Or if you're not up to the challenge, we could both walk away right now.”   
  
“Disappointed,” Sideswipe said with another shiver of his plating. “But we'd do it.”   
  
Blurr tilted his helm in consideration. He slanted a look at Sunstreaker. “Tell me how to make your brother shut up, and it's a deal.”   
  
Sunstreaker barked a laugh.   
  
Sideswipe pouted.   
  
Sunstreaker closed the distance between them, reaching for Blurr's face with one hand. He didn't flinch, not even when Sunstreaker gripped his jaw and bent down, slanting his lips over Blurr's.   
  
Blurr expected violence, more denta than glossa, but Sunstreaker's lips moved over his as though sampling a delicate energon treat. His glossa eased into Blurr's mouth playfully, a low purr of pleasure rumbling in Sunstreaker's engine. A light touch ghosted down Blurr's mouth, teasing at his booster couplings.   
  
Heat shot like lightning down Blurr's spinal strut. His fingers twitched on Sideswipe's hip as his spike throbbed.   
  
Sunstreaker's hand dragged down Blurr's backstrut, ghosted over his aft, and then crept between his legs, palming Blurr's panel. A two-fingered rub made his intentions clear and Blurr moaned as his panel snapped open and Sunstreaker's fingers plunged inside, curling just right to put pressure on a ridged node.   
  
Pleasure burst in his array. Blurr sucked on Sunstreaker's gloss and shivered from helm to pede.   
  
He broke off the kiss, ventilations rattling into a spin. “All right, you've convinced me,” he gasped.   
  
Sunstreaker's fingers withdrew, leaving a wet smear on the back of Blurr's aft. Which he then patted as though fondly.   
  
“Good,” Sunstreaker said. He nipped at Blurr's bottom lip and let go of Blurr's jaw. “Then let's go.”   
  
Blurr cycled his optics. “Go?”   
  
But Sideswipe was already shifting his weight, dropping his legs from around Blurr's waist so that Blurr slid free with a messy drip of lubricant.   
  
“You think I'm going to 'face here?” Sunstreaker curled his lip, his expression one of disdain. “It's filthy. Come on. Our apartment's nearby.”   
  
Blurr swung his gaze toward Sideswipe. “Is he serious?”   
  
“Yup!” Sideswipe leaned up, hooking his arms over Blurr's shoulders and pulling himself up to peck a kiss over Blurr's lips. “Sunny's a little particular. You don't mind, do you?”   
  
Blurr was more than a little aware of both his leaking valve and his throbbing spike. Just how was he supposed to tuck that away and hobble to wherever their apartment was?   
  
“We can sneak out the back. Nobody will even notice we're gone,” Sunstreaker said, drawing Blurr's attention again.   
  
His vents whined when he saw that Sunstreaker was looking at his fingers, still glistening with Blurr's lubricant, before he popped them into his mouth to clean them.   
  
Primus help him.   
  
“Okay,” Blurr said, and sat back on his heels, giving Sideswipe room to pull out from beneath him and climb to his pedes, array proudly bared as though he had not an inch of shame anywhere on his armor.   
  
Sideswipe chuckled and his array panel closed with a quiet click, though the smears of lubricant running down his thighs was more than a little obvious. “Need some help there, Zippy?” he leered.   
  
“That's the point of leaving, Sides,” Sunstreaker said with a roll of his optics. “Come on. Let's go.”   
  
Sideswipe rolled his optics. “Ever so patient, that one is. You coming or not?”   
  
Blurr stood up, more than aware of his rigid spike, and cycled several ventilations. But the increased scrutiny of the Twins was not making it any easier to stow it away. His spike throbbed all the harder, biolights pulsing in arrhythmic bursts.   
  
Sunstreaker muttered something subvocally and stormed across the room. Blurr looked up in time to see the yellow twin descending upon him, and he didn't have so much as a chance to yelp before a hot hand closed around his spike.  
  
Blurr moaned as Sunstreaker stole his mouth, this kiss with rough, claiming energy that he'd expected earlier. Sunstreaker stroked his spike in thick, squeezing tugs, efficient drags of his fingers that seemed to pull charge from the depths of Blurr's array. His knees wobbled. He grasped at Sunstreaker's shoulders. His vents flared hot.   
  
Overload snapped through him so fast it left whiplash in its wake. Blurr spurted into thin air, splattering the short table and the floor.   
  
He sagged into Sunstreaker's grip and panted as Sunstreaker ended the kiss with a stronger bite to Blurr's bottom lip.   
  
“Good?” he asked.   
  
Blurr's spike softened, enough that he could at least tuck it away behind his modesty panel until they got somewhere else. Never mind the charge still pulsing in his circuits or the need flickering in his field.   
  
He managed a hum of assent.   
  
“Then let's go,” Sunstreaker said, dropping his hold on Blurr and strutting back toward the curtain.   
  
Sideswipe winked and followed after his brother. “Come on, Zippy,” he said with a little laugh. “The challenge is still on.”   
  
Maybe. Maybe he was getting in over his helm.   
  
Blurr flicked his tongue over the denta impressions again.   
  
Maybe he just didn't fragging care.   
  
He swiped a hand over his thighs, still liberally splattered with fluids, and hurried to catch up.   
  


****

**Author's Note:**

> This story summary pretends that this fic has a plot, but really, it doesn't. It's just a place for me to play with Blurr/Twins when I've got the urge to do so. ;) Never know when I'm going to add to it so I'm going to keep marking it as complete.


End file.
